onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nami/Personality and Relationships
Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue according to Oda, the first being Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro. She is often seen reading a book inbetween chapters. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy, Though Nami still reminded Luffy that not all pirate are like him. Before her view changed on pirates, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. She also dismissed the Devil Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi in action. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade; no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zoro for borrowing 100,000 only not to spend it and return it later), her usual charge for repaying the debt being 300% interest, and will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her friends comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for the latter's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Keimi from slavery. Nami can be seen to order the crew to lifts mast or draw the sails. If she deems an island dangerous she will often try to convince Luffy (usually along with Usopp and Chopper) to not go there but will nonetheless follow Luffy's orders when he demands so. She seems a coward but she has been referred to by multiple people being a "bold woman." Usually she is called that when she stands up for her crew and what she believes to be right. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. the Shichibukai) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Marines Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the Yonko). She can be devilish at times and cunning and if she feels will even give her fights to Luffy, Zoro or Sanji. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way. In the Alabasta Saga, Nami's fight against Baroque Works was mainly because of her friendship with Vivi. In the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs, Nami's main reason for fighting was based on getting Robin back. In the Thriller Bark Arc, once again Nami refused to run away, and stood her ground when Absalom attacked Lola, then again when Kuma confronted the crew. The best example came from her survival of Enel's Ordeals which left her as the only fighter standing besides him, she agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. After the timeskip Nami seems less violent, such as when Luffy and Zoro nearly broke the coating on the ship it was Usopp and Chopper who scolded them for their reckless behavior and not Nami. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members,showing much understanding of and insight into feelings. However, it is to be noted that while she suffered under the guise of being part of Arlong, her sister said that she has never seen Nami cry since Bellmere death. The first time she did was when she thought her village was going to be annihilated and she asks Luffy for help. This often makes her good to comfort her friends (though she has also done the opposite to comically effect), as shown during the crew's discussion on about whether Usopp should return or not, she insisted that Usopp should return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present in the early chapters and started after the Syrup Village Arc. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She does not seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). She often uses her looks and sex appeal for her own benefit, flirting with men and acting helpless is something Nami excels at (and profits from). Nami will even allow men to see her completely naked. However, she charges 100,000 to each person who did see her naked, even if it was an accident. After the two year timeskip, she does not over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she now appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations, most notably when Fake Nami held a gun to her head, implying she has become fairly confident in her abilities. It seems this confidence is paradoxical however, as Nami herself states she isn't weak but she is a "scaredy-cat". True to her word she and Usopp became extremely confident they could take down Baby 5 and Buffalo, once the threat of their retaliation was no longer a factor. Nami is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (shown during the descent to Fishman Island and Sanji's declaration that he would counterattack the Big Mom ship), and her love of money causes her to resort to her old antics of hitting the male crew members. She still has an extremely high stamina for drinking during celebrations. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant children plead with her to save them. After which she stops, and declares that she cannot turn her back on crying children asking to be saved. She treats Momonosuke like royalty, and is seemingly oblivious to his perverted nature, calling him Momo-chan and letting him sleep in her room. Interestingly enough, Oda has stated that Nami would be a child-care worker if she weren't already a pirate. From time to time, Nami enjoys reclining in a deck chair, often to sunbathe, read, or relax under the shade of a parasol umbrella. She will often be found in a chair on the deck of the Straw Hats' ship when she relaxes. Nami also likes being barefoot and will often not bother with using shoes at all if she is sitting in her deck chair. In fact, her first wanted poster picture was taken while she was reclined in a deck chair at a pool party in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. Relationships Crew At first, Nami was excited to join the crew, but grew more reluctant once she learned that Luffy is a pirate because of her disgust of pirates. She betrayed Luffy and even wished him dead before he formed a crew. Her original membership into the crew was just as an "alliance" with Luffy, which she later ended to return to her home village, but by then, she had become fond of the crew and found it was not so easy to just leave. After Arlong's defeat, she officially joined the crew. By then, she had completely changed her mind about her fellow crewmates. Perhaps the most powerful example of her love for the crew came in the Skypeia Arc; she announced to Enel that treasure means nothing to her if she has to be alone, and that she would rather have nothing at all, while clinching Luffy's hat. Even though Nami is only the navigator, the rest of the crew, including the captain, follow her orders without a question while on the ship, since they trust her instincts, knowing that she will steer them away from danger, and towards their next location. Nami is genuinely adored by the whole crew and valued for her second to none navigating skills, this care is especially shown in Movie 10 when the Strawhats battle and conquer a whole army just to get Nami back. The only one who tends to disagree with her is Luffy, when he's being selfish like wanting to go to Skypiea, or tame a Kraken, but this is quite rare. Although she tends to prefer that they stay away from extremely powerful opponents, she has the utmost faith in "Luffy and the crew" when it has been decided that they must take action. One of her greatest displays of this is during the Whiskey Peak Arc, when Vivi is devastated at Igaram's ship being blown up by Baroque Works. She assures Vivi that her friends saved East Blue all by themselves (referring to Arlong's defeat), and that even a Shichibukai stands no chance against them, prior to them ever having faced an opponent of that caliber. Luffy She soon came to respect Luffy's qualities as a leader, but often gets angry at his irrational thinking and short attention span. In such situations, she sometimes tends to get into violent outbreaks, often ordering him and the other members as well, even though he is the captain. Despite this, she cares for and trusts Luffy very much as her captain, and he often serves as an emotional anchor for her during times of crisis. In fact, she cried for Luffy when he lost his older brother in the Whitebeard War. Through his continued selfless actions prior to her official entry into the crew, Luffy has proven the most responsible for changing her opinion of pirates. When forced to leave the crew Nami knows that Luffy and the others will come and save her no matter what. Luffy and his crew consistently put themselves in the line of danger for the sake of helping others, including her, showing her that not all pirates simply act out of their own selfish ambitions without regards for others. Overall, she appears to be one of the crew members that respects Luffy the most, often saying "Luffy and the crew" when she is in danger. When the two need a quick getaway, Luffy will swing Nami under his arm or over his shoulder and swing away on his stretched arm (though Nami is does not enjoy this mode of travel). Nami is also one of the people Luffy trusts the most as she is often given his Straw Hat to hold on to or wear when he fights. This has been seen in the Arlong Park, Drum Island, Jaya and Skypiea Arcs. Zoro Nami trusts Zoro's fighting skills and quite often depends on it, but easily gets annoyed by his lazy antics, such as his redundant naps. Zoro, like the rest of the crew, unquestionably trusts Nami's navigation skills and always follows her commands obediently. Nami's cunning personality, however, allows her to manipulate the laid-back Zoro and continuously keeps him in debt. The two are usually found arguing, with Sanji intervening to help her. Zoro is not above being ridiculing to her when she puts her self at risk. Despite this, the pair are known to be the heaviest drinkers of the Straw Hats. Nami does find Zoro's trouble with directions annoying and will not trust him with sailing the ship or even travelling on land, telling other people with more orientation to go with him. Zoro cares for her safety and usually comes to her rescue, Nami cares for his as well; which can noticeably be seen after the events of Thriller Bark, where she stayed by his bed alongside Chopper while the rest of the crew are celebrating. Usopp Nami uses Usopp to maintain her weapons (and wriggling out of paying him for his service). Despite this, she has a good relationship with Usopp, telling him he was the only person she could ask to make her a weapon to defend herself, since he would understand her point of view as both her and Usopp were considered to be the weakest of the crew Nami and Usopp are often seen hiding together when powerful foes rear their heads. She was also very distressed and upset when Usopp left the crew and was one of the most affected Straw Hats, along with Luffy and Chopper. When Usopp rejoined the crew, she was overjoyed to the extent that she even cried. Nami was pleased to see Usopp again after the time skip so much that she hugged his head to her chest, making the bewildered Usopp noticed she "blossomed". A running gag in the series is that whenever Luffy decides to do something wild or stupid, both Nami and Usopp would normally sulk together and occasionally, with Chopper. Sanji Nami often takes advantage of Sanji with his undying devotion to her, ordering him to do her bidding, though she does often get annoyed by his womanising behavior during serious moments. and doesn't hesitate to beat him up. An example of this example, when Sanji left a note behind for Nami before he boarded the Puffing Tom at Water 7, she was annoyed that the first half of the note was a pointless love letter before Sanji mentioned the more critical details last. At Enies Lobby, when Kalifa had defeated Sanji, she was amazed at Sanji's ethic at refusing to fight women, and decided to pay back Kalifa for what she did, showing that she does genuinely care for Sanji. Nami is also very trusting of Sanji's strength and is often seen hiding behind him and is always shocked whenever he loses a fight. Nami has even broken into tears of happiness when Sanji saves her and others from powerful enemies seen when Doflamingo attacked the crew, Nami also got teary-eyed when Sanji returned to save Usopp from Jabra. Nami was disgusted by Sanji's perverted behavior when he was temporarily switched into her body during the Punk Hazard Arc and made sure that he didn't go too far in his perverted delights (though Sanji protected her body from all harm while his was damaged). Sanji is also the only member of the Straw Hats that Nami refers to with a suffix, i.e "Sanji-kun". Chopper Nami is very fond of Chopper, and is the first of the crew to recognize him as a doctor. She respects his knowledge in medicine and cares for his safety as much as her own. Likewise, Chopper respects her ability to navigate; though he tends to be afraid of her obsessive love for money and violent nature towards the "idiots" of the crew. The two share a relationship that is much like an older sister's and a younger brother's as Nami will comfort him when he upset e.g the betrayal of Doctor Hogback Chopper's idol. when things get scary or cold Nami will hug onto Chopper like a teddy bear. Due to his innocence and lack of interest in human females, Nami lets Chopper (despite him being a male) see her naked in the bath and even invites him to join her. She was particularly defensive for Chopper, as when Franky suggested that they kill Chopper, who was at the time running rampant from overdosing on Rumble Balls, Nami threatened to kill him if he suggest anything of the sort again. Nico Robin Nami gets along best with Robin, though initially was the one who distrusted Robin the most, but a purse full of Robin's jewels quickly changed Nami's mind. Robin is the only one she does not attempt to boss around or deceive, rather after despairing for the foolishness of the other crewmates she often goes to her seeking encouragement, being "the only one whom she can rely on". She views Robin much like a sister; in fact, when Robin was kidnapped by CP9 during the Enies Lobby Arc, Nami seemed to be one of, if not, the most distressed about her capture out of all of her crewmates. She very much enjoys Robin's company and when she goes shopping, she is often accompanied by a smiling Robin. Franky Nami occasionally gets irritated with Franky, especially because he often engages in childish antics with the younger members of the crew (e.g. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper) and will often end up doing something Nami deems either dangerous or stupid regarding the situation. For example, when Franky saves Robin upon entrance to Fishman Island, he expresses his relief at Nami's safety, to which the latter responds in frustration claiming, that he scared her almost half to death. Aside from his typical juvenile behaviour, she gets along with Franky in most situations and often respects and appreciates his skills as a shipwright, as the other crew members do. Brook Nami has a rather comical relationship with Brook. He can often be seen with Nami, as well as the "weaker" members of the crew (Chopper and Usopp) crying over scary situations, such as when Donquixote Doflamingo closes in on the Thousand Sunny for an attack. A recurring gag between Brook and Nami, is that Nami will often kick Brook in anger, in response to his asking to see her panties; to which her response usually entails something like, "As if!" or "Why the hell would I?!". In spite of this, Nami trusts Brook as much as she trusts the rest of her crew as well as his talents as a swordsman. She also enjoys listening to his music like the rest. Friends Genzo Back home, Genzo acted as a father figure to both Nami and Nojiko. He was very concerned about Nami's pose on her bounty attracting more perverts than bounty hunters, although he had enlarged picture of it himself. This is amusing considering the fact that he is more concerned about her picture than Nami being wanted. After their mother's death, he became concerned for the happiness of Nami and Nojiko, as he had grown into a father figure to them. He and the other villagers realized Nami would never join up with Arlong's crew without good reason. His concern for her and Nojiko's well being also led him to promise Luffy that he would hunt him down and kill him if he ever took away Nami's smile. Cocoyasi Villagers The rest of the village still adores her, even after she steals their money before leaving. Even when she joined the Arlong Pirates without telling them her reason for the desire to become independent, they refused to believe that she would truly betray them (as shown by Genzo's confession that they coerced the truth from Nojiko), and supported her in secret. Vivi Nami also shared a close relationship with Vivi, to the point of an almost sisterly bond. Nami has a hot-tempered disposition, but Vivi is much more calm and collected. They switch personalities when something devastating happens; (i.e. Nami is the one to calm down while Vivi panics, such as when Igaram was seemingly killed). The two form a quick bond and pair together in most situations. Like the rest of the crew, she was deeply upset about her leaving. Lola She also made a good friend of Lola the zombie warthog, to the point where she even helped set Lola and Absalom up for marriage. Their friendship transcended over into the real Lola when Thriller Bark was taken down. Lola had a strange feeling she already knew Nami from somewhere else despite never meeting her before, Nami was just happy to see her friend. To date, Lola has been the only person Nami has willingly handed some of her treasure over to. Lola now regards Nami as a sister, to ensure her and her friends were safe she gave Nami half of her Vivre Card for her mother. Haredas After Nami was 'sent' to the Sky Island of Weatheria, she quickly discovered by an old wizard like man named Haredas. Haredas tried cheering Nami up and remained friendly with her, even after she hit him. Nami respects Haredas and his knowledge over the weather, though she gets quickly annoyed with him in the same way she does with her crew. After Nami was imprisoned for trying to steal some of Weatheria's technology, Haredas was the one who bailed her out. Even though she earned the distrust of the other weather scientists, Haredas still accepted her. He took Nami under his wing for two years and taught her about weather and their technology. Apparently, during her two-year stay in Weatheria, Nami developed good relationships with all the weather scientists as they not only allowed her to have some of their equipment but also helped Nami and her crew escape Sabaody Archipelago. Haredas himself commented that Weatheria was going to be a much lonelier place with her gone. Jinbe Nami holds no ill will towards Jinbe for what happened to her as a child under Arlong's reign of terror, even though Jinbe himself feels solely responsible for Arlong and his actions in East Blue. After Nami told him she holds no qualms towards him or the Fishman race as a whole, Jinbe broke into tears, saying that he is indebted to her. Nami is then surprised at how much his guilt was eating away at him. It seems they have developed a friendship with each other (since Nami now refers to him as Jinbe-chan), and she also seems to care for his well being as she warned him about Wadatsumi's incoming attack during the Battle in Gyoncorde Plaza. When Jinbe said that he would join the crew after he completed some unfinished business, Nami was smiling with the rest of the crew to show her approval of him joining someday. Hatchan The only member of the Arlong Pirates whom she has reconciled with is Hatchan, who alone escaped from the ship that transported the Arlong Pirates to prison. It was shown that she seemed to have less animosity for him when they met again, compared to the rest of the crew, and while she initially stated she was not willing to forgive him for what he did with the Arlong Pirates, she was relatively friendly towards him. After seeing him get shot trying to hold Luffy back in the auction house, and hearing him say that he had hoped to do what he could to make up for what he had done, what animosity she has left seems to vanish; after that, she treats him like a genuine friend. Enemies Marines Nami is an enemy to the Marines, as she carries a bounty on her head. She especially has hatred towards the Marine Captain Nezumi. Acting on a tip from Arlong, he uncovered the treasure that Nami had been hoarding in order to buy back Cocoyasi Village, and confiscates it from her. Once Arlong is defeated, Nezumi attempts to intervene against the Straw Hat Pirates, but is quickly defeated, along with the Marines he brought with him, by Zoro. Then Nami quickly attacks him with her staff for destroying the orange grove and shooting Nojiko. She then forces him to return the stolen money, rebuild Cocoyasi Village, and clean up all the mess left over from Arlong's reign. Despite her general dislike toward the Marines, Nami does make some exceptions. Due to her mother being a Marine, Nami says that she is bad at dealing with female Marines, as she feels uncharacteristically safe around them. She realizes that she lets her guard down when female Marines are present and as such tries to avoid them. This is seen when Tashigi asked to take charge of the children from Punk Hazard. Nami willingly let her, saying that she cannot deal with Marine women. Arlong Pirates Arlong and his pirates were her enemies for a long time; despite Arlong taking her into his crew, she showed no love for them due to what they did to her village and for killing Bell-mère. Arlong had fought Luffy claiming that she was his crewmate in the fight, even admitting she was "cute" for a human and admitted he had no respect for humans yet she was one of about two humans he was seen to show respect for, the other being Nezumi. After he mentioned fishmen and their superiority over humans, Nami responded how tired she was of hearing it, leading Arlong to acknowledge her skills and in the only witnessed incident in his appearance. He then apologized saying that she simply could not help what species she was. However, this was simply because of her skill to draw maps and mistreated her constantly while she was on his crew, locking her in the tower and never properly feeding her. Despite his treatment, Arlong considered her as one of his brethren and always celebrated her return to Arlong Park. He would even have his crew celebrate when Nami 'came home' as greeting their returning sister. Nami acted the way he wanted her to. However, this led him to misjudge her character. This was mostly because of his own ideals based on materialistic values. He could not see how she would not be happy unless she had clothes, money and a place to sleep. He also did not see her betrayal happening until it was too late. Even at the final stages of his fight against Luffy, he still stated that he considered her a friend. Family Bell-mère Nami took a while to come to terms with the idea that Bell-mère was her mother. In life she never saw eye to eye with her adoptive mother at times, but in death Nami deeply missed her, and knew Bell-mère deeply loved her despite everything. Nami is seen drawing a picture of her after being forced into Arlong's crew, and sadly calling out her name in a moment of misery. She regularly visited her grave on the cliff top where she was buried and often thought about her. Also in her room she keeps a picture of Bell-mère with a young Nami and Nojiko on her desk. Nojiko Nami valued Nojiko while they were younger as she was the only person who loved and supported her through her years of stealing to buy the village. Though not related by blood, she supports Nami like a real sister. Growing up, she often supported Nami's bad habits of stealing, much to Bell-mère’s annoyance. She was deeply angry at Nami's original recruitment into Arlong's crew, but at the same time knew her sister enough to realize that she would not join the crew without reason. Nami's forever hatred of her tattoo led Nojiko to get her own and at the time she told her adoptive sister she got her tattoos because she wanted some body art like Nami's, something Nami never forgot about when it came round to finally remove Arlong's tattoo. Others As an orphan, Nami may have other family. However considering the circumstances behind her origins with Bell-mère and Nojiko and the fact that Bell-mère found both girls in a war zone, it seems unlikely her familial origin will ever be touched upon. References Site Navigation fr:Personnalité_et_Relations Category:Character Subpages